Theater D
Theater D — песня, звучащая в конце 14 эпизода вместо эндинга. Исполнена MYTH & ROID. Треклист сингла # Paradisus-Paradoxum # Theater D # Paradisus-Paradoxum (instrumental) # Theater D (instrumental) Текст песни Кандзи= The ticket is all that I have lost 十分な喪失と招待され Today’s program is : a tragedy 救済の一切もない名作を «Please be quiet. Hope is noisy» The dreams rot off and drop away 望みこそ腐敗の元凶 No wish, no smile, only despair The curtain will open Welcome to the party 暗闇で舞う無数の影よ This show will never end 何人も逃れられはしない Singing a song for my memories 記憶のすべて嘲笑して So please give me a big applause 喝采で更に堕として No wish, no smile, only despair The program will go on Welcome to the party 拙く滑稽なワルツが This show will never end 飽きてもまだ廻り続ける «Would you like one more heartbreak, huh?» How do you feel? What do you think? Fun? Joy? Relief? Yeah, you’ve fallen 嗚呼、止まない Wailing from the dark… 嘆きの声 Howling in the dark… Welcome to the party 暗闇で舞う無数の影よ This show will never end 何人も逃れられはしない 暗闇で舞う無数の影よ 拙く滑稽なワルツが 絶望の名の劇場で　ah |-|Ромадзи= The ticket is all that I have lost juubun na soushitsu to shoutai sare Today’s program is : a tragedy kyuusai no issai mo nai meisaku wo «Please be quiet. Hope is noisy» The dreams rot off and drop away nozomi koso fuhai no genkyou No wish, no smile, only despair The curtain will open Welcome to the party kurayami de mau musuu no kage yo This show will never end nanbito mo nogarerare wa shinai Singing a song for my memories kioku no subete choushou shite So please give me a big applause kassai de sara ni otoshite No wish, no smile, only despair The program will go on Welcome to the party tsutanaku kokkei na warutsu ga This show will never end akitemo mada mawaritsuzukeru «Would you like one more heartbreak, huh?» How do you feel? What do you think? Fun? Joy? Relief? Yeah, you’ve fallen Aa, yamanai Wailing from the dark… nageki no koe Howling in the dark… Welcome to the party kurayami de mau musuu no kage yo This show will never end nanbito mo nogarerare wa shinai Kurayami de mau musuu no kage yo tsutanaku kokkei na warutsu ga zetsubou no na no gekijou de ah |-|Английский перевод= I'm invited, having now lost enough. Today's program is:　a tragedy - A masterpiece without a shred of salvation! "Please be quiet.　Hope is noisy." The dreams rot off and drop away... Wishes are the main source of that decay. No wish, no smile, only despair... The curtain will open! Welcome to the party, Ye infinite shadows, dancing in the darkness! This show will never end - No one can ever escape it! I'm singing a song for my memories- Scorning my memory in its entirety, So please give me a big applause; Drop me even further with your ovation! No wish, no smile, only despair... The program will go on! Welcome to the party- This crude, comical waltz. This show will never end - Even if you lose interest, it will continue to repeat! "Would you like one more heartbreak, huh?" How do you feel? What do you think? Fun?　Joy?　Relief? Yeah, you've fallen! Ahh, the sound of grieving voices- Wailing from the dark... -never ends. Howling in the dark... (Welcome, to a journey of hardship...) Welcome to the party, Ye infinite shadows, dancing in the darkness! This show will never end - No one can ever escape it! Ye infinite shadows, dancing in the darkness! This crude, comical waltz, Is held at the theater know as "Despair". Ah! Видео thumb|center|350px Навигация Категория:Музыка